The Infection
by Mizagium
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** After a long hiatus, I return to . This time, we're back in the world of Super Smash Bros. The Smash Mansion is my least favorite part of this story, but it works. Enjoy.

**Diclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

The storm pounded the Smash Mansion's exterior. Thunder boomed so loud that the mansion shook. The lightning would make the electricity flicker inside when it flashed. Outside the world was at war with itself. But inside, the inhabitants were fairly at peace. Many were sitting comfortably around the table talking. Dinner was over and night was approaching.

Many of the Smashers, newcomers and veteran alike were discussing the upcoming Brawl Tournament. It was the third Super Smash Bros tournament hosted here and everyone was anxious to see if Falco would be the champion again. The discussions sometimes turned heated, but they never erupted into violence. If they had, Master Hand would have to separate them.

The storm was so loud that everyone almost didn't hear the knocking on the door of the Mansion. But they did. All conversation ceased and everyone's head turned toward the large doors. Who could be knocking at the door? No one knew where the Mansion was, only those who were invited to the Super Smash Bros tournaments was the location revealed to.

Mario stood up to answer the door cautiously. The door swung open and the full force of nature swept into the Mansion. The sound of heavy rain and thunder drowned out all sound. A fierce wind forced its way in through the doorway, blowing back hair and sending hats flying. Mario held onto his hat and tried to make out the visitors. What he saw astonished him.

There, soaked with rain, stood Roy, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo, three former Smashers from the Melee tournament.

"Mind if we come in?" Asked Roy in a broken English/Japanese accent. Mario nodded fiercely and stepped aside to let them in. The three entered; dripping all over the marble floor, glad to be out of the storm. Current Smashers who remembered them rushed over to greet Roy, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo. The doors closed and a general excitement spread through the crowd.

A door slammed somewhere deep in the mansion and two floating hands appeared to greet the three visitors. 'Roy. Mewtwo. Dr. Mario. Its good to see that you could make it.' Master Hand greeted them, though he had no mouth. He instead used a form of telepathy.

"Sorry were a-late," Dr. Mario said. "The storm a-delayed our progress, but we-a decided to keep a-moving'"

'Its like the heavens themselves are spilling out.' Mewtwo added, also using telepathy.

'Well, its just good that you came. Here,' Master Hand snapped his fingers and food appeared at three places at the table for them. 'You must be hungry. Come, eat.' The three happily obliged. As they ate, they met the newcomers and related stories of their adventures since the last tournament. The Smashers talked well into the night, eventually tricking off to bed and the storm subsided.

Falco awoke in the early hours of the morning, sweating. He clutched his head. It ached. He felt sick. He stumbled out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. He made his way to the sink and held onto it with both hands so that he didn't fall down. He flipped on the light and looked in the mirror.

Numerous red boils covered his face and arms, protruding from between his feathers. The sight of it made him dizzy and the room began to spin. He reached for something to steady him but only grabbed the air. He saw the tiled floor rush up to meet him.

Everything went black.

I know its short, but its just the first chapter. Please R&R as always.

I've started a forum site that is only for interactive stories. Don't know that that means? Then go here to find out. .


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I guess I'll also update this story, too. Not much else to say here. Enjoi!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective owners, Nintendo, Sega, and Konami/

* * *

Chapter 2

It was early, but many of the Smashers were awake. Roy and Marth sat with Ike as they caught up and told stories of battles won and lost. Laughter radiated from he group often. Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link each had a bowl of cereal in hand as they sat around the television and watched cartoon.

Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, and the Pokemon Trainer sat another table. Mewtwo was reading a newspaper and Dr. Mario was engaged in a conversation with the Pokemon Trainer. Suddenly Pikachu ran up on the table and began chattering excitedly.

"What-a is he a-saying?" Dr. Mario questioned the Pokemon Trainer who only threw up his hands in confusion.

"He wants to know what happened to his friend, Pichu." Mewtwo informed them, quickly. Pikachu turned to him and nodded furiously.

"Well, what did happen?" Pokemon Trainer pressed. Dr. Mario sighed and looked at Mewtwo. Mewtwo shrugged and folded his newspaper telekinetically.

"We were supposed to wait for him at the train station in the city, Roy, Dr. Mario, and I, but he never showed." Pokemon Trainer gave him a questioning look and turned his head slightly to one side.

"You didn't wait for him?"

"We a-couldn't," Dr. Marion insisted. "It was the a-last train a-here. We a-didn't want to a-miss this tournament."

"So where is he?"

"We don't know." Mewtwo stated plainly

Pokemon Trainer shifted his eyes for moment. What could have happened to Pichu? He was worried, but his train of thought was broken as Samus walked into the kitchen.

Every guy's eyes instantly trained on her. She was in her Zero Suit; she had never worn it to a Smash tournament before, so everybody was shocked. Most conversation stopped. Zelda stopped talking with Peach and said something to Link. He didn't hear her. She said it again. When she got no answer she smacked his face.

The only guys seemingly not affected by Samus' entrance were Snake and Captain Falcon, who were standing across from each other talking. Samus walked right in between them, stopping their conversation.

"Hey boys," She said without looking at either one.

Mewtwo only shook his head and returned to his paper. Silence continued for several minutes until Samus walked away with an apple.

"Finally." Mewtwo sighed.

"What were we talking about?" Pokemon Trainer asked, not entirely here.

"I a-don't remember." Dr. Mario admitted. All the guys, save Snake and Falcon, started talking tentatively, trying to recover their senses. Zelda could be heard yelling at Link, and storming off. Mewtwo chuckled and muttered something about lesser life-forms.

Suddenly a scream echoed into the dining hall. Everyone immediately jumped up and ran to the source of the screams. Apparently it was Samus who screamed as she entered the bathroom. A crowd soon gathered in the hall around the bathroom. No one was able to see clearly as Master Hand and Crazy Hand were blocking the way.

A shaken Samus pushed her way through the crowd and went to sit down in the kitchen. Captain Falcon followed her. Fed up, Mewtwo pushed several people aside to see. Levitating up a little, he looked around the side of Crazy Hand. There, on the floor, in a pool of blood, lay Falco. Red boils covered his face.

"Dr. Mario! Get up here!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review.

Check out my other stories!

Go to this website: .


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hehe, wow. Two different story updates in one day. Never done that before... Anyway, yeah, I know its been a while, but here you go: The Infection, Chapter Three.

**Disclaimer:** All of these characters belong to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami.

* * *

Chapter 3

________

"It's-a… not a-lookin' good." Dr. Mario said grimly as he exited Falco's room. Mewtwo, Marth, Ike, and Roy waited outside the room for his diagnosis. Most of the other Smashers waited in the common rooms for news. Samus had vanished after her discovery of Falco. Captain Falcon had gone with her.

"What do you mean?" Ike pressed. "Don't you know what's wrong with him?"

Dr. Mario sighed. "Yes, and a-no," he shook his head. "It's like a-something I've never seen. I a-know what's a-wrong, but not what to a-do." Marth and Roy glanced at each other.

"Can he be treated?" Mewtwo looked at Falco's room, thinking.

"Possibly. He was un-a-conscious when… Samus a-found him. He woke up a-briefly in pain, so I a-gave him a-something to knock him out again." He lowered his head and began walking away. "But I a-just don't a-know."

"Well, there's a big library in the Mansion, maybe there are some medical books in there that could help," Roy offered.

"Maybe…" No one spoke for a moment.

"Well, we need to tell the others." Mewtwo moved past them and headed for the common room.

-

All the Smashers were silent as Mewtwo and Dr. Mario gave the news. Fox and Samus were especially upset over the news: Fox for his friend, and Samus because she found him like that.

"So, you don't know what's wrong with him?" Fox asked again.

"No,"

"Will he be alright?" Someone asked.

"We don't know. We hope so."

"Is he infectious?" Samus asked this one. No one had seen her leaning against the wall near the back. It was a good question, one Dr. Mario had never considered.

"I, a-don't know." He said quietly. Everyone gathered looked nervously around at each other. Everyone eventually glanced at Samus, since she was the first one to encounter Falco.

Samus sniffed, shook her head, and walked away. "I need to lie down, this is too much." Roy glanced nervously at Dr. Mario; he was met with a shrug. Roy frowned and turned back to the gathered Smashers.

"This is not good, this is not good at all," Master Hand paced (well, as best a floating hand could pace) back and forth. "I fear…"

"What? Fear what?" Ike cut it.

"Oh…uh, I fear that we uh…" Master Hand stumbled over his words (wait, what?). "I, uh, fear we may have to delay the start of the Brawl Tournament until this s sorted out." And he was gone.

"Sort out?" Marth scratched his head. "Sort what out? Falco's illness? What's to sort out?" Most of the Smashers began to disperse, trying to put this out of mind for a while. Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Roy, Ike, Marth, and the Pokemon Trainer remained.

"I don't like this," Mewtwo said.

"Like what?"

"The way Master Hand was acting. It was strange." They all nodded.

"What do we do?" The Pokemon Trainer asked them all.

"Wait 'till something else happens." Mewtwo offered before floating away.

* * *

As always, please R&R. And look at my other stories.

kthnxbai ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Well here it is. Chapter four. Wanted to end on a creepy note this time.

**Disclaimer:** I really don't know why I other with this part...

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed without incident. No one else came down with the strange symptoms like Falco. Everyone was worried about him, but they carried on with their usual habits: Zelda and Link argued, Bowser threatened Mario, Luigi cowered, the usual. No one thought anything strange was going on.

Everyone, except Mewtwo. He sat alone, removed from the rest of the group. At one point he vanished, teleported to the roof to sulk. The rainstorm had passed, leaving everything with a glossy sheen. The Mansion's exterior was glistening, while the interior was rotting. He shook his head. Too much Watchmen; although that Rorschach was a pretty cool guy.

He knew something was wrong, he could sense it. But nothing seemed wrong, and everyone wanted nothing to be wrong. After all, one person – bird? – coming down with a virus was not anything to cause a panic over; and causing a panic where there might not be one would do more harm then good. For now, he was going to leave things the way they were.

But he would be waiting.

* * *

Down on the grassy fields outside the Mansion, a cool breeze swept through, giving a brief respite form the sun's heat. It was always hottest right after a rainstorm, but everyone was anxious to get out of the house; only Dr. Mario remained inside, looking after Falco.

A cloud passed in front of the sun, cooling the fields with well-received shade. Ike spoke up, and suggested a game of football, to which everyone readily agreed. Captains were chosen, players picked, and the game began. Ike threw the football to Snake, who he _though_ was on his team, who ran it to the wrong end, only to be tackled by Bowser, who actually _was_ on Snake's team. As it turns out, Snake was the other team Captain. The game quickly degraded into a series of passes, tackles and projectile weapons. The score was forgotten, rules abandoned, and teams melded together.

All in all, it was a good afternoon. Then Ness pointed out that Samus and Captain Falcon were missing. Zelda's pointy ears perked up at this declaration, and she turned to Peach. A moment later the two were overcome with a fit of giggles. The laughter spread to everyone (except Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link, who just didn't get it) and they decided to let them be and continue with their, albeit disorganized, game.

-

Mewtwo grew bored of watching everyone outside, and so teleported back inside. Just then Dr. Mario walked by. "Oh! Mama Mia, Mewtwo. You a-nearly scared me to death," the Italian doctor exclaimed.

"Sorry, I have that kind of… anyway, how's Falco?"

"Uh, not a-much better."

"How so?"

"Well, he has a very high a-fever. And the boils, they –don't seem to be reducing in size, in fact, I a-think they're getting bigger!" He sounded very nervous. "And a-none of the medical books have anything quite a-like this."

"Surely they must have something in them?" Mewtwo pressed.

"Well, yes, they have a-similar cases, but nothing a-just like this. I just tried something from a book with a case very similar to this. I'm a-hoping it works," he rubbed his chin.

"I guess that's all we can do right now is hope," Mewtwo placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

A bit later, the group retreated back to the cool interior of the Mansion. The sun had evidently come out again, and with even more heat. Cool drinks were passed around, and laughter once again filled the halls. Several questions were asked about Falco, and Dr. Mario did his best to be optimistic. The mood went somber, but quickly rose back up. No use acting sad if there's nothing we can do, right? They all nodded, but kept Falco at the front of their thoughts.

Dinner came and went, and night descended on the Mansion, and everyone shuffled off to bed for an uneasy sleep. Mewtwo stayed awake for a bit longer, meditating, long enough to see Samus and Captain Flacon attempt to sneak in a back door. They froze when they saw him, but he waved them on passively with a sigh.

* * *

Late that night, when everyone, even Mewtwo was fast asleep, a think shadow detached itself from the walls. It looked down at Falco, at how nice the body was. At how vulnerable it was. With a quiver, it loomed over his bed, and waited. Falco inhaled, exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. Then he shivered; the shadow gripped both sides of his head. Falco's beak opened in a soundless scream, and the shadow peered inside.

When the chill passed, the shadow was gone, and something was wiggling its way though Falco's belly.

* * *

Please R&R!

And check out some of my other fics!


	5. NOTIFICATION OF TERMINATION

OUT OF IDEAS. I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING OR CONSIDERING THIS STORY AT ANY POINT IN THE FUTURE. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ACTIVE STORIES.


End file.
